


Treasure - 31 Days of Apex - Day 28

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [28]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: A handful of the legends meet back up at Mirage's bar after the completion of the Broken Ghost*Spoilers for the Broken Ghost Finale*
Series: 31 Days of Apex [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 7





	Treasure - 31 Days of Apex - Day 28

“So that’s it?” Mirage slams an empty glass down on the bar, the noise ricocheting through the bar. Sitting next to him at the bar was his avid drinking partner Wraith. “A head for another one of those Murderbots?” He turned his head to look at her. “If we have to rebuild a murderbot, then count me out.” It was clear that he had been enjoying his cocktails perhaps just a little too much. Wraith on the other hand merely laughed between sips of her appletini. “I have a point though. I was told there’d be treasure!” 

“Watch ya’self.” Impeccable timing as ever. Lifeline and Bangalore stepped into the spacious bar. “We didn’t risk our lives out there so that ya could yapper away in here!” In a dextrous move, Lifeline swipes on of the plastic cups, that a previous patron had left behind on a table and aims it directly at Mirage’s head. It bounces off, spilling the remnants of its contents onto the already trodden and beaten down carpet.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Mirage exclaimed, disgust pinched his pronunciation each word. “I let you guys plan and repair, and do all that jazz. I helped! I just, I expected more. Lost treasures, buried for eons, adventurers! Y’know that kind of stuff.” Mirage’s tone varied, like a rollercoaster, he was excited to talk about the past, but he started and ended on a dejected note. “Also, someone will have to clean that up!” 

“But will they?” Lifeline jabs.

“Ouch. Burn noted.” Mirage turns back around and stares down the aperture of his empty glass. 

“Don’t be so down soldier. It’s treasure for some of us. Namely Loba and Revenant.” Bangalore piped up, as she pulled up a stool. With a cheerful bump on Mirage’s arm, she garnered his attention. “Usual please.” 

Sitting next to Bangalore was Lifeline. The four of them looked exhausted. It was as if they had all been taking turns to go between dimensions. Oh wait, they had been. Lifeline was busy on her PDA, her two thumbs were busy tapping away on the screen. One of Elliot’s decoys managed to sweep up and down the bar, getting orders to the newly arrived legends. Seconds dripped away in the humid bar, there was an awkward but not uncomfortable silence between the four legends, but it wasn’t long before those precious seconds drifted into minutes and minutes to hours. 

“Mmm. I suppose so.” 

“What’s up Mirage?” Wraith said as she used her pinky finger to move the small cocktail umbrella around the rim of the conical glass. “You seem so vacant.”

“He’s just defeate-“

“Lifeline, let the man speak.” Bangalore quickly shut down a toxic jab at him.

“Yeah, I think we all deserve a break. But I think I was expecting something more out of the treasure. Y’know?” He lifted his glass up above his head and let one of the small spotlights shine through the amber liquid. “Like I don’t want to seem selfish.” He returned the glass to the wooden bar. “And sure we’ve all grown emotionally… I’m not sure what I’m getting at anymore. Sorry.”

And they all returned to this silence. Sure it was true that Revenant and Loba perhaps got the greatest treasure, but to say that would be a huge misgiving to the personal growth that started between them all. 

“Maybe the treasure was our friendship.” Wraith said with a stifled laugh. “Cheers.” They all laughed and clinked their glasses together. Sure there were still underlying problems, but at the end of the day, they were still all friends, and still all here.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche's to the rescue! "The true x was the friends we made along the way!" 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
